


Venus

by kyraensui



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Drug-Induced Sex, Engagement, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Keith (Voltron), Human Lotor (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Penetrative Sex, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Softcore Porn, Undercover Missions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15761622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyraensui/pseuds/kyraensui
Summary: Keith was working undercover to stop a major drug trafficking when things went south. Her team was able to make a complete bust, but she was forced injected with the enhanced sex drug when the main ringleader used her as hostage. Lotor shot the ringleader, who has been giving his fiancée non-consensual advances throughout her undercover work, before he can make the escape.Without an actual medicine to counteract with the enhanced drug, they would have to use one vulgar method to help Keith. However, they both made a vow to have sex after marriage.Will Lotor break the vow to save her?





	Venus

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: Hi~ I'm alive and busy with real life. I am working on a major story for Keitor Big Bang so that has taken most of my writing time. However, I have NOT forgotten about updating other fics. 
> 
> The updates will be slow, but it will be coming soon! I promise!
> 
> P.S. This was originally to be an A/B/O dynamic fic, but I saw several of those pop up recently so I scratched it. Plus, we all need soft Lotor in our life and some female!Keith fics too.

Her petite fingers clutches tight on soft, crisp white fabric with her nails scratching on a hard, circular object. She grasped firmly on the fabric as she pulled herself up with low, painful whimpers in hopes of relieving the burning sensation pricking underneath her skin.The pain seems to center around her abdominal area as she tries to curl her body into a fetal position, but was stopped as she was pulled closer to the soothing warmth.

 

The sounds coming to her ears were low and muffled as if someone plugged her ears with cotton balls. Her mind was in a haze and unfocused just like her sight.

 

She just wants this burning feels of her skin to go away as she continues to squirm. She has not stopped rubbing her thighs since this began. Her stockings felt even more damp.

 

A name rolled out her tongue smoothly like honey. It might have come out more desperate than her usual tone, but at least, it has gotten the attention she craved for.

 

“Shiro, can you bring her change of clothing? She might want her beat-up ball of cotton puff to cuddle afterwards.”

 

He gave a small smile and nodded. “I know you will take care of her, but I am more worried about you, Lotor.”

 

“It’s okay, Shiro. I cannot relax even though we were able to solve and close this important case. Without the help of Lance and,” as Lotor glanced down at her in his arms, “Keith. It was just a simple hope that she didn’t went in reckless. I know how she wanted to close this case quickly.”

 

Shiro sighed with sadness hidden deep in his heart. “That’s our Keith.” His finger twirled around the white spot of his hair. “You try living with her since diapers.”

 

“Hmm… I’ve seen her wear something better than diapers.”

 

He held up his hand while he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Stop. I do not want to know what my baby sister does or wears if it’s inappropriate.”

 

“Everything can and be turned as inappropriate with you, oh Mr. Overbearing Soon-to-be Brother-in-law.”

 

“Shut up, Lotor.” as Shiro turned around. “I will come by in the morning with her things. And Lotor?”

 

“Yes, Shiro?”

 

“Thank you for killing that bastard.”

 

“I rather shoot him somewhere else beside his head.”

 

Shiro shook his head and waved lazily as he walked away. Lotor watched him leave until he felt his windpipe constricted. His spoke with gentleness to calm her in exchange for her grip to loosen.

 

“It’s okay, Keith. I am here. I’ll take care of you.”

 

It didn’t take long to arrive at Lotor’s private condo and to their shared bedroom. The moment he laid her down on their huge bed, she slipped one of her hand underneath the waistband of her red skirt and slim fingers inside her already damp silk underwear. Her other hand went to pull part of her crop above her breast and slipping into her lacy bra.

 

Lotor watched with great fascination and arousal of her sweet performance. Her fingers pinching, twisting and pulling her nipple as she gave soft pants. Her other fingers were rubbing and pinching around her wet folds with great urgency. She did all these arousing actions while moaning out his name.

 

What a devil she has become.

 

“Let me help you, beautiful. I will help you take off these unnecessary clothes.”

 

He will have to burn them all later. There was no need to keep them.

 

Keith needed this. Lotor knew this was the quickest to relieve her from the enhanced sex drug in her system, but he has to take it slowly. This is not what she wanted, but it was the safest route that they can think of. Their vigorous research for a medicine from their undercover Intel. There was no medicine for the drug, but apparently, it can dissipate from sweating out or climaxing if taken at a slow pace.

 

Rough and hard sex tends to speed up the internal body temperature of the victim which can give several consequences including death.

 

With both of their clothes thrown haphazardly on the floor, Lotor hovered over her petite body and leaned down to kiss her. Their lips smacking as he teased her with his tongue slipping in while gliding up and down on her glossy lips. Cherry. He could taste her sweet cherry flavor lips before parting away and going down to her plump breasts. Several kisses down and between her cleavage as his lips and tongue went further down on her stomach, over her belly button and greeting her moist clit with his warm tongue.

 

Large hands held her hips firmly as she spread her legs further apart for greater access. It was small, but she arches her back each time his tongue and fingers interchange inside her entrance. Her moans became louder with each thrust along with her heavy pants.

 

She wanted more.

 

She wanted more of his touches.

 

His luscious lips all over her body.

 

His hot, moist tongue invading her mouth like a conqueror.

 

Most of all, she craved for his long, plump, and sexy cock inside of her.

 

This was not how they wanted their first sex to be. They made a vow. She appreciated how supportive Lotor was when she wanted to save her virginity until marriage. They had been dating for seven years before Lotor popped the question.

 

“Keith.”

 

She turned and looked up with gloss in her eyes. It felt like her breathing just paused momentarily before it remembers. Keith knew how handsome Lotor can be, but she didn’t expect him to be drop-dead gorgeous with his smooth, white hair cascading down like shimmering veil. Dim lighting from several faux candles placed strategy around room glowed warmly behind his naked figure.

 

She fell in love with this god’s greatest creation.

 

Her moans went deeper when she felt his callous hand caressing over her vaginal area. Due to their height difference, her fingers were unable to reach for his godly appendage.

 

“No, beautiful.” as her body shivers from his warm breath next to her ear. “As appealing it can be, I will not let you touch my dick.”

 

She blinked and gazed straight into his eyes with slight confusion. He could tell the drug has impaired her judgement greatly.

 

“I only need to stimulate you to orgasm. To have you climax without the necessity of penetration. A certain someone was kind of enough to spare one unopened condom to use, but I will not use it since I will not penetrate.”

 

Keith whined with great disappointment as she shook her head. Her irrational mind wants him to penetrate her twitching vaginal folds.

 

“We promise to save this occasion after our wedding.”

 

He was taken back when he witnessed one tear shed and slid down on her cheek. He can’t falter. Not with her tears.

 

“Lotor…” as she bucked her hip against his palm. “I want to feel more.”

 

“My fingers should be enough to stimulate you.”

 

She shook her head again. “I want to feel more than that. I want to feel your dick inside of me and feeling the pulsation each time you pull in and out.”

 

“Keith, I do not want to lose you again.”

 

“Lotor…”

 

His two fingers placed over her lips. “Shh… Let me pleasure the way I want with you first like a goddess. After I give you the best climax of your life, then we can decide to go if you want to go further with this when the drugs are out of your system.”

 

Her body trembled with tears released from their confinement. She was a slave to her own betraying body and yet, her handsome fiancé remain strong and held onto their promise vows. Ever since she was young, Keith had believed she would not find a man similar to her father and her brother, Shiro in terms of respect and trust.

 

Her views have changed the moment Lotor came into her life like a foreign prince who graced his confident presence in front a princess.

 

She nodded and closed her eyes when Lotor came down to capture her lips again. She wanted to feel her prince charm her body into sweet submission.

 

She moaned in their kisses when his fingers worked some kind of magic against her clit. Her body went lax as if it was melting.

 

“Ohh!”

 

It was only one finger. That one finger had stimulate her body to tremble with quick arching of her back and produce goosebumps.

 

“The night is still young.” as he nipped the fleshy part of her ear. “That’s only one finger. I will make you come with every finger I insert by tonight.”

 

Keith whimpered. It was going to be a long night.

 

It was half past four in the morning and Lotor was able to pleasure Keith until exhaustion. He brushed aside loose strands away from her peaceful sleeping face as he laid on his side with his arm plopped up to watch over her. It had taken several hours with multiple orgasms to wear out his beloved without the use of his cock.

 

She was something else, but he rather appreciate her tantalizing side without the help of the wretched drug. He was slightly turned on with her sensual look, but it did not look natural so his dick wasn’t fully hard. He had to swat her hands away from his dick as she would try to lure it towards her. When he finally wore her out, he took care of his own business. Their bed was already mess and decided to take care of his business quietly as he fantasized about his sleeping partner.

 

Afterwards, he carried her to their spacious bathroom and carefully placed her on his lap as he sat the brim of the tub while turning and testing the temperature of the water. When the water was in the right temperature, he slid inside the tub with her and began to cleanse her sweat drenched body. They enjoyed taking baths together and sometimes, they would make out while they carefully shampoo their hairs or washing their bodies.

 

They never had gone beyond kissing until now.

 

Luckily, her raven hair was short to her neck so drying her hair was quicker than his own long hair. He had contemplated of what pajamas she should wear, but he found out that she looked amazing in his oversized shirt and his custom-made briefs.

 

Keith laid peacefully in their spare bedroom as Lotor refused to let her sleep on the mess. He will have it clean and sanitized any drug residue left on their bed. They will be going out later when Keith has the strength to get new bed sheets.

 

He kissed her forehead as his body slid back down into the silken sheet. Only in his brief, he slid his arm carefully underneath Keith’s body and pulled her back close to his bare chest.

 

“Good night, my beautiful Keith.” as he closed his eyes.

 

Their work can handle without them for two days.

 

Right now, Keith was Lotor’s only main priority.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
